charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Prue Halliwell
Prudence Halliwell, more commonly known as Prue, was born on October 28, 1970. She was the firstborn child of Patty Halliwell, a witch, and Victor Bennett, a mortal. She is the older sister of Piper and Phoebe, and half-sister of Paige Matthews. As a witch, Prue had the magical power of telekinesis, which allowed her to move things with her mind. Later she gained the power of Astral projection. On March 24th, 1975, she was visited by a future version of herself. In November 1975, after two of Prue's sisters had been born, their grandmother Penny bound their powers to keep a warlock named Nicholas from killing them and stealing their powers. The memory of having had powers was erased by their grandmother. 6 months after her grandmother's death, they regained their powers. Childhood and Growing up In high school, Prue was a very popular A-list student, president of the Student Council and a cheerleader. At some point, she also became rebellious, but it did not stop her from learning how to be responsible and protective of her family. She longed to be a professional photographer when she was young, perhaps as a psychic echo of her past life in the 1920s as one of Penny's aunts. At 17, she became rebellious, but it did not stop her from learning how to be responsible and protective of her family. Unfortunately for her, the guy she thought she was in love with attacked her, incurring the wrath of an angry Grams. Three years later, when she was 20, she got into a car accident and blamed herself for Phoebe's injuries as, she was hospitalized after the incident. Prue, being the eldest sister, saw herself as the mother-figure for the household when her mother died; she was conservative, cautious and disliked surprises, and it was often left to the middle sister Piper to mediate between Prue and Phoebe, whom Prue regarded as immature, irresponsible and unpredictable. Although they still had occasional disagreements their relationship improved a great deal over time until it came to a time that the trio of sisters were practically inseperable. When they went to college, Piper and Prue moved into an apartment together in North Beach. Prue took up History and became a serious student while staying a popular student. The two girls stayed in North Beach until 1997 when their grandmother Penny became ill. They moved back in with Grams and Phoebe at the manor. Prue later became engaged to her boss Roger and she asked Piper to be her maid of honor. About this time, Penny took a picture of the three of them together in front of the manor. Penny planned to use a potion to strip the girls' powers against Patty's wishes, but Penny died before she could do it. As a child, the girls had a dog named Rasputin but later, he was lost. Years later when Phoebe cast a lost and found spell, Rasputin came back. Powers & Abilities against Jeremy.]] Original Power Prue came into her power with a mixture of shock and anger at her sister Phoebe, whom she blamed for her introduction to the Craft. Out of the four sisters, Prue struggled with her powers and her destiny the most, especially when dealing with her mother's past and death. When Prue finally embraced her destiny, she did so with all of her energy. She originally has the power to move objects with her mind (telekinesis). Her telekinesis was originally focused by squinting her eyes; later, she learned to channel the ability through her hands, though she did this once in the first episode where she got angry at Roger. She held her hands in the air whilst she was walking away from him and closed them together as if squeezing an imaginary stress ball. In response Roger's tie tightened to the extent that he had to cut it off with scissors to stop it suffocating him. If Prue didn't die her powers would have advanced in to advanced telekinesis as shown when her, Piper, & Phoebe went into the future New Power As her powers developed, she later learned the skill of astral projection, the ability to project her mind from her body in a tangible state on the physical plane. In this state, Prue becomes unconscious while her mind projected into a concrete body. This power is triggered when she wants to be at two different places at the same times. Prue's astral projection self is identical with herself except that she doesn't have the telekinesis power. This is because Prue's Astral projection power stems from her telekinesis as when Prue Astral projects she is using her telekinesis to project her consciousness or "will" into physical existence. Therefore all her power of telekinesis is concentrated on keeping her two bodies separate and hence there is not enough left to move anything. In time it may have been possible that as her Telekiesis power develops she would have been able to use it even when she Astral Projects. If Prue didn't die it is possible that her astral projection power may have advanced in to Cloning. Evil Powers When Prue became evil in 'Bride and Gloom', she had the added power of blinking and her telekinesis appeared to be stronger. This enhancement of power was removed after she and her sisters broke the bond that tied them to evil. Empath Power When Prue had the power of an Empath she had to defeat the demon Vinceres. By the end of the episode, during the fight with Vinceres she was able to channel all the amotions she was feeling into her own powers (which are tied to their emotions). This gave Prue a massive power boost, allowing her to Levitate as Phoebe does, supercharged Telekinesis and enhanced fexibility (all stemming presumably her Telekinesis which would . She eventually managed this by Astral Projecting into his body and forcing him to feel all the emotions of virtually all the people in San Francisco, killng him in the process due to demons having a lack of ability to handle human emotion. When he died his body exploded and the Astral Prue that projected into him was left standing in his place. Just before the Astral Prue dissapeared, Real Prue who was standing right in front of her woke up and they looked at each other for a brief moment. The Astral Prue smiled at her before dissapearing. This could have meant it is possible that if Prue's powers had been allowed to develop even more then she might have been able to project an astral version of herself into the real world whilst Real Prue walked around free and conscious like cloning, developing the capability to produce more an more clones as time goes on. Possible Power Advancement The final culmination of all of Prue's power advancement could have been the new powers of Levitation or at least Agility. However she died so we will never know for sure. Romantic life and Prue]] In high school she dated a man named Andy Trudeau. In college she dated the captain of the football team (who later trains to be a demonized human), Tom Peters. Eventually, Prue met a man name Roger (her boss). Roger kept coming on to Phoebe secretly, then claiming Phoebe was after him. Prue believed Roger but still broke it off. Once Prue came into her powers, she invariably became involved in criminal cases involving murdered, missing, or otherwise harmed innocents. This led her to reunite with her childhood sweetheart, Andy Trudeau, who had become an Inspector with the San Francisco Police Department. Their feelings rekindled and began dating once more. The relationship was turbulent as Prue's secret witchcraft caused a lot of difficulties. She was regularly late or a no show for dates and appointments with Andy, much to his frustration. Eventually, Prue cast a truth spell on Andy without his knowledge, whereby 24 hours later, he would remember nothing from the past day. She used this to tell him the truth about herself to see if he could accept it. The answer was unsure, but leaned to the negative, and she eventually called the relationship off. Sometime after Prue broke up with Andy, she helped a half-blood warlock named Brendan Rowe and so fell in love with him before he gave himself into God and became a priest, and their relationship didn't go any further than a kiss. As their awkward encounters at crime scenes, victims and witnesses' homes increased, Andy's suspicions became aroused. It was revealed that he had considerable circumstantial evidence of the sisters' occult activities and their involvement in numerous cases. Eventually, Prue had no choice but to admit to her involvement and explain it. While Andy was skeptical, it was eventually proven to him that Prue was not working against him, and he eventually came to understand the true complexities of the relationship that went sour with Prue. However, once it looked like Andy and Prue might get a chance without the magical problem, Andy gave his life to save Prue and her sisters to ensure the good work they do continued. ]] After Andy's death, Prue did date a few people, though none were extremely memorable other than the possible Jack Sheridan or the mortal crime boss Bane Jessup. When Prue went undercover as the assassin Ms. Hellfire to find out who was behind an assassination attempt on her and her sisters. Eventually, she discovered that the demon Barbas had hired Bane to kill the sisters. Bane then hired Ms. Hellfire to complete the job. Prue started falling in love with Bane, but had to have him arrested for conspiracy to commit murder once the entire plot was discovered and Barbas was destroyed. Bane Jessup appeared again trying to get Prue to help him clear his name. The two never saw each other again after this. (Ms. Hellfire, Give Me a Sign). In season 3, she never had any real love interest, but rather shown romantic attractions to a few people, and dated some of them, Sean, Micah/Mitch & Justin Harper. Sometime later she was kidnapped by a warlock named Zile. Prue and was married to him (while unconcious) by the dark priestess, Dantalian. Because of this dark bond, Prue became temporarily evil and turned against her sisters. When Zile was vanquished by the Charmed Ones, the evil hold on her was released. After Prue died she was reunited with Andy Trudeau so they can be together forever............... Professional life Prue first worked at the Museum of Natural History in San Francisco right after college, where she met Roger, who became her boss and later her fiancé. After breaking up with Roger, she came into her powers and transferred to Bucklands as an ancient artifacts expert. The auction house was infiltrated by powerful warlocks named Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster who were plotting the demise of the Charmed line; after vanquishing them, Prue continued to work there. It was at the auction house that she first used her astral projection powers. After a year and a half at the auction house, she quit to join 415 Magazine, where she became one of their top photographers and was finally able to fulfill her childhood dream before she died. Charmed life Prue however seemed to have magical troubles, even with non-magical beings. She was kidnapped by former gangster Bane Jessup, to help him fend off against the Ordo Malorum. Prue had found herself romantically attracted to him, as did he in her. On another occasion, Prue started having recurring dreams of a dangerous man named T.J. that hung out in a nearby bar, without knowing that her astral form was being used by her repressed emotions to get away from her responsibilities. After a murder outside the bar was blamed on Prue, the police started to look for her. At Piper and Leo's (Leo being her brother in law) wedding, the police came after Prue, and T.J. crashed the wedding on a motorcycle to rescue her. Phoebe talked Prue into getting herself together and Darryl, Leo and Cole found the real killer. Prue's magical transformations Throughout the course of the series, Prue has been turned into.... Season 1 *A mortal *A spirit Season 2 *Manny Hanks *Future Self *A teenager Season 3 *A warlock *A dog Prue As A Dog In the Season 3 episode, Look Who's Barking, Prue is turned into a Siberian Husky dog (see familiar). She is turned into a dog by the spell to find a Banshee. When Prue is a dog she is ran over by a "Cute Guy". When she is turned back to a witch, she dates this man, however, the relationship did not go anywhere as Prue died in the next episode. Death Count During the run of the series and her life as a Charmed One, Prue died 3''' times. Although she has died the fewest times she never recovered the third time. Prue's death outside.]] Prue's death was the eventual consequence, in the show's third season finale All Hell Breaks Loose", of a series of events that involved magic becoming exposed, time being turned back, and the sisters being tricked by the Source of All Evil. Her coming death was foreshadowed a few episodes before, in the episode Death Takes a Halliwell, where Prue meets the Angel of Death and has several conversations with him about the meaning and necessity of Death, that she hasn't been able to accept since her mother passed. The angel also assures her that he is "not coming for her.....yet, anyway." After a battle between the demon Shax next to the Manor the girls were caught on tape by a television crew filming in the street, magic, and both the world of witches and demons was exposed to the general public, something which was to be avoided by both good and evil at all costs. Reporters and crazed civilians started camping out in front of the manor and things started getting out of control. After Piper was shot by an aggressive witch-wannabe, a desperate Prue used her powers for the first (and last) time on innocents to get her severely wounded sister to the hospital, and was then ordered to be shot by special forces. There was no other choice for Leo, Phoebe and Cole than to try make a deal with the Source of All Evil, which was attempted by Cole. The Source agreed to authorize the demon Tempus to turn back time by one day on Earth. The Source's trick was that while Prue and Piper, defending an innocent, were attacked by Shax just like previously, Phoebe, Cole and Leo were stuck in the underworld. Leo couldn't arrive in time to heal Piper and the more seriously wounded Prue, resulting in Prue's death. which wasn't revealed until the first episode of season 4, in which the remaining sisters attend her funeral and met their secret half-sister Paige Matthews. Afterlife After Prue's death, she did not appear again to the sisters. According to Penny in the episode following Prue's death, Prue was still adjusting to being in the afterlife. Also, if Piper was able to see her like she intended, that would not let her move on and accept Prue's death, and that is why she has not been seen since. Although strangely, Grams had only been dead for arond two years when Piper summoned her yet in the entire remainder of the series run from Prue's death onward (4 years) she has never been summoned as far as is known even though she would have surely adjusted to the sfterlife by then and be firmly dead in the sister's mind. However, Prue has been in some of the later seasons but her face did not show. In a season five episode (Cat House), Piper casts a spell to let herself and Leo literally see their pasts while they're talking about their memories in councilling. Prue was shown twice in the flashbacks, once was a flashback of Piper and Leo's wedding, where the back of her head was shown as she rode off on a motorcycle and a flashback in which she was turned into a dog to help catch the Banshee. In part two of "Charmed Again", Phoebe and Piper went through the Book of Shadows for a way to find Paige. After some searching, Phoebe apparently gives up, saying "This is useless". She then coughed and winked at Piper, hinting her to follow suit as an attempt to get Grams to help them find that spell, as she had done so in the past. It worked, and Phoebe says "Thanks Grams" and Piper says "How do you know it wasn't from somebody else?", hinting that it could have been Prue who showed them the correct page. In the season seven finale Something Wicca This Way Goes, the sisters cast a spell that allows them to utilize Prue's astral projection power. This is indicated by Piper saying "Thank you, Prue," after the spell's effect is over. Also, continuing the tradition of Charmed finales, season seven closes the manor door with a chime sound associated with Prue's telekinesis, implying that it might have been Prue doing so from the afterlife. Prue closed the door with her power in the finale of seasons one and two. In the season five finale, Piper's son Chris closes the door, showing he has Prue's power of telekinesis. Likewise, in the series finale, Piper's granddaughter, named Prudence (confirmed in Charmed Magazine) as a final nod to her grand-aunt Prue, also uses it to close the door. Notes *Ever since their mother died Prue could never say I love you as they were the last words she spoke to her mother before she was killed. (From Fear to Eternity) *Prue never managed to meet Paige. *Prue promised Piper before her wedding, that she would stop anybody that tried to ruin the ceremony. Ironically, it was '''Prue who ruined Piper's wedding. (Just Harried) *Prue might still have been alive but it would have meant that Piper possibly would have died, as in Charmed Again Part 1 we find out Leo healed Piper first because she was his wife. *Prue broke her ankle at the age of 7. (Ms. Hellfire) *Phoebe taught Prue how to french kiss. (Ms. Hellfire) *Piper gave Prue the chicken pox as a child. (Ms. Hellfire) *Piper and Prue went to duran duran together and Prue stretched her leg warmers so gave them to Phoebe. (Ms. Hellfire) *In 2007 AOL named Prue the 10th greatest witch in TV witch history and her sister Piper was number 1. *Prue's astrological sign is Scorpio. Her future nephew, Chris, would later have the same birth sign. *When Prue was turned into a dog in Look Who's Barking, Phoebe said she was such a pretty dog, then Piper says what do you expect, this almost gave the idea Piper thought even as a dog Prue also stays pretty. Leo then replies "A doberman" and she growls at him. External Links *Prue Halliwell at the Internet Movie Database *Prue Halliwell Profile at Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Main characters Category:The Charmed Ones